Sōsuke Aizen/Image Gallery
Aizen Anime Images Profile Images Aizen.png|Sōsuke Aizen. 61Aizen's appearance.png|Aizen while a Captain. Soul Society arc 46Aizen and Gin arrive.png|Aizen as captain of the 5th Division, along with Gin as his lieutenant. Ep23RenjiTalksToAizen.png|Renji Abarai approaches Aizen. Ep25AizenWarnsGin.png|Aizen warns Gin he is suspicious in front of Hitsugaya. Ep34SeekComfort.png|Aizen and Momo Ep34AizenFakesDeath.png|Aizen impaled on a wall, supposedly dead. Ep60AizenEmbracesMomo.png|Aizen comforting a distraught Momo. Ep60AizenBetrayssMomo.png|Aizen betrays and stabs Momo. Ep60AizenStabsMomo.png|Aizen stabs Hinamori and leaves her. 60Aizen reveals.png|Aizen and his then subordinate Gin Ichimaru. Ep60BankaiHitsugayaAttacks.png|Aizen is attacked by Hitsugaya. HitsugayaFigthingAizen.jpg|Aizen defeating Hitsugaya's Bankai. Ep60AizenReleasesIllusion.png|Aizen dispels the illusion surrounding his Zanpakutō. KyokaSuigetsu ep60.png|Kyōka Suigetsu 61Aizen destroys.png|Aizen destroying Renji's Shikai. 61Ichigo blocks.png|Aizen countered by Ichigo. 61Aizen slashes.png|Aizen defeating Ichigo. Ep62AizenvsKomamura.png|Aizen blocks Komamura's attack. Ep62AizenDefeatsKomamura.png|Aizen after defeating Komamura with Kidō. Ep61AizenGrabsRukia.png|Aizen holds Rukia Kuchiki. Ep62ShinigamiGather.png|Aizen is surrounded by the Gotei 13. Ep62AizenProtectedByNegacion.png|Aizen is protected by the Negación beam. Aizenmenos.jpg|Aizen being taken to Hueco Mundo by the Gillian Menos. 62Aizen's appearance.png|Aizen as he ascends to Hueco Mundo. Arrancar arc Ep116AizenProfile.png|Aizen up close after his defection. 116Aizen sits.png|Aizen on his throne in Las Noches. Ep138AizensOrders.png 145Aizen, Gin, and Tosen arrive.png|Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen after their defection from the Soul Society. Hueco Mundo arc 203Aizen reveals.png|Aizen revealing his plan to enter fake Karakura Town. Fake Karakura Town arc Aizen's Hogyoku.jpg|Aizen with his Hōgyoku. 206Aizen's appearance.png|Aizen as a lieutenant over 110 years ago. 206Aizen tells.png|Aizen with his former captain Shinji Hirako. Ep206ShinjiTeasesHiyori.png|Aizen looks on as Shinji teases Hiyori. Ep206LoveHiyoriShinji.png|Aizen watches as Love keeps Hiyori away from Shinji. Ep207KyokkōRevealed.png|Shinji reveals Aizen. Ep207ShinjiDiscoversAizen.png|Shinji stops Aizen spying. A young Gin stands over the fallen 3rd Seat.png|A young Gin Ichimaru stands over the fallen 3rd Seat with Aizen. The Rukongai Incident.png|Aizen, Gin and Tōsen observe Hollowfication. Ep211AizenRevealsPlan.png|Aizen reveals his deception to Shinji. Aizen confronted by Kisuke.png|Aizen confronted by Kisuke and Tessai. Aizen greets Baraggan in Hueco Mundo.png|Aizen greets Baraggan in Hueco Mundo. Aizen and Gin watch Ichigo battle Byakuya.png|Aizen and Gin watch Ichigo battle Byakuya. Aizen saves Harribel.png|Sōsuke Aizen saves Tia Harribel from an Arrancar. Previous Form Harribel + Aizen (anime only).png|Aizen meeting Tia Harribel. 283Starrk and Lilynette encounter.png|Starrk & Lilynette meeting Aizen. 278Aizen, Gin, and Tosen are freed.png|Aizen, Tōsen and Gin freed from the fire prison. 283Aizen slashes.png|Aizen attacks Harribel. Ep279ShinjiConfrontsAizen.png|Hirako confronts Aizen in the fake Karakura Town. Ep289ShinjiVSAizen.png|Shinji confronting Aizen a second time. 279Shinji attacks.png|Shinji attacking Aizen Ep291InvertedWorld.png|Aizen in Hirako's "inverted world". 291Aizen is cut.png|Hirako cuts Aizen. 291Ichigo arrives.png|Ichigo arrives behind Aizen in the fake Karakura Town. 292Millon Escudo.png|Aizen repels Ichigo's attack with a barrier. 292Aizen explains.png|Aizen explains why he had a barrier prepared. Aizen Ichigo too close.png|Aizen closes the distance. 292Aizen explains to Ichigo.png|Aizen explains why Ichigo cannot defeat him. 292El Escudo.png|Aizen fends off Hitsugaya and Shunsui. 292Hitsugaya and Aizen clash.png|Hitsugaya clashes with Aizen. 293Aizen is attacked.png|Aizen is attacked by Tenken and Tengumaru. Ep293LisaAttacksAizen.png|Aizen fends off the Visored. 293Aizen shatters.png|Aizen shatters Tenken with a single attack. Ep293AizenDefeatsSajin.png|Aizen defeats Komamura. 293Aizen slashes.png|Aizen ties up Love with Rose's Shikai and defeats him. 293Sui-Feng appears.png|Suì-Fēng appears before Aizen. 293Speed Clones.png|Suì-Fēng creates Speed Clones to use against Aizen. 293Sui-Feng stabs.png|Suì-Fēng stabs Aizen with Suzumebachi. Aizen stops Soifons attack.png|Aizen stops Suì-Fēng's attack. 293Hitsugaya impales.png|Hitsugaya seemingly impales Aizen. 293Aizen defeats.png|Aizen cuts down Shunsui, Hitsugaya, Suì-Fēng, Hitsugaya and Hirako. 294Yamamoto appears.png|Yamamoto arrives behind Aizen after the latter cuts down the remaining captains. 294Aizen notes.png|Aizen notes Yamamoto is the last captain with any combat ability. 294Yamamoto confronts.png|Yamamoto confronts Aizen after defeating Wonderweiss. AizenAndYamamotoAfterWonderweissDefeat.jpg 294Ichigo pounces.png|Ichigo pounces on Aizen. 295Aizen is wounded.png|Aizen is injured by Ichigo. 295Ichigo and Aizen clash.png|Ichigo clashes with Aizen. 295Aizen's shoulder heals.png|The wound in Aizen's shoulder begins to heal. 295Aizen's First Fusion.png|The Hōgyoku embedded in Aizen's chest. 295Aizen claims.png|Aizen claims responsibility for all of Ichigo's battles. 296Aizen describes.png|Aizen describes the coincidences in Ichigo's major battles. 296Aizen grabs.png|Aizen grabs Tensa Zangetsu by the blade when Ichigo attacks him. 296Aizen explains.png|Aizen explains his view of truth and lies to Ichigo. Ep296AizenThroughBuildings.png|Aizen flies through buildings. 297Aizen prepares.png|Aizen prepares to fire Hadō #63. Raikōhō at Isshin. 297Aizen reaches.png|Aizen reaches his limit as a Shinigami. 297Aizen reveals.png|Aizen reveals the Hōgyoku has a will of its own. 297Aizen attributes.png|Aizen attributes several miraculous events to the interference of the Hōgyoku in the lives of those around it. 297Aizen explains.png|Aizen explains the true nature of The Hollowfication Incident. 297Aizen details.png|Aizen details the limitations of the Hōgyoku. 297Aizen is interrupted.png|Aizen is interrupted by Kamishini no Yari pushing Ichigo past him. 297Jugeki Byakurai.png|Aizen is attacked by Kisuke Urahara. 300Aizen impales.png|Aizen impales Urahara through the chest with his Zanpakutō. Ep300SajōSabaku.png|Urahara binds Aizen using Sajō Sabaku. 300Aizen is bound.png|Aizen is bound with Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō, Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku, and Bakudō #79. Kuyō Shibari. Urahara Seal Aizen (ep300).png|Urahara seals Aizen's wrists. 300Aizen emerges.png|Aizen emerges from the explosion in a new form. 300Aizen appears.png|Aizen appears in the midst of Ichigo, Isshin, and Urahara. Aizen Chrysalis form.png|Aizen's first Hōgyoku transformation. Aizen Hogyoku.jpg 300Aizen attacks.png|Aizen attacks Urahara with his Zanpakutō while kicking Isshin. AizenCaughtByUraharaIsshin.jpg Yoruichi attacks Aizen.png|Yoruichi attacks Aizen. 300Raioken.png|Yoruichi uses Raiōken on Aizen. 300Aizen proclaims.png|Aizen proclaims that he will crush all of Urahara, Yoruichi, and Isshin's attacks. 300Aizen moves.png|Aizen moves next to Yoruichi with his new speed. Yoruichi kicks Aizen.png|Yoruichi attacking Aizen. Isshin Battles Aizen.png|Isshin fighting Aizen. Yoruichi Urahara Isshin attack Aizen.png|Urahara, Yoruichi and Isshin battle Aizen. 300Isshin, Urahara & Yoruichi vs. Aizen.png|Isshin, Urahara, and Yoruichi face off against Aizen. 301Aizen is punched.png|Aizen is punched and severely damaged by Yoruichi after the latter activates Shunkō. Ep301ShibariBenihime.png|Kisuke Urahara uses Shibari, Benihime on Sōsuke Aizen. Ep301GetsugaTenshōIsshin.png|Isshin fires a Getsuga Tenshō at Aizen at point-blank range. 301Aizen is wounded.png|Aizen is wounded by Isshin's Getsuga Tenshō. 301Aizen appears.png|Aizen appears behind Ichigo. BodiesRainDown.jpg|Aizen defeats Urahara, Yoruichi and Isshin. 301Aizen enters.png|Aizen emerges from his cocoon. 301Aizen and Gin enter.png|Aizen and Gin leave for the real Karakura Town. AizenDestroysKototsu.jpg|Aizen destroys the Kōtotsu AizenGinArriveSoulSociety.jpg|Aizen and Gin arrive in Soul Society. 301Aizen's Third Fusion.png|Aizen enters his third fusion. 301Aizen and Gin arrive.png|Aizen and Gin reach Karakura Town. Aizen kill Human.jpg|A Human is killed as Aizen and Gin walk passed him. GinAttemptingToFollow.jpg|Aizen tells Gin not to follow Keigo Asano. Kanonball hit Aizen.jpg|Don Kanonji's attack hits Aizen. Gin blocking Aizen's power.jpg|Gin blocks Aizen's Shikai power. Gin Impales Aizen.jpg|Gin betrays Aizen. 307Gin grabs.png|Gin grabs the Hōgyoku from Aizen's disintegrating body. Aizen Third Form.jpg|Aizen evolves 307Aizen slashes.png|Aizen cuts down Gin after his failed attempt to take the Hōgyoku. Aizen ripping gin's arm out.png|Aizen severing Gin's arm. Ichigo Arrives.jpg|Ichigo arrives to confront Aizen. 308Ichigo moves.png|Ichigo moves Aizen away from Karakura Town. 308Aizen theorizes.png|Aizen speculates why Ichigo lost his Reiatsu. 308Aizen's Fourth Fusion.png|Aizen's third form. 308Ichigo blocks.png|Ichigo blocks Aizen's attack. 308Aizen chants.png|Aizen chants the incantation for Hadō #90. Kurohitsugi. 308Ichigo injures.png|Ichigo slashes Aizen across the chest. Aizen Cracks Apart.jpg|Aizen begins transforming. 309Aizen transforms.png|Aizen transforms again. 309Aizen's Final Fusion.png|Aizen's new form. Ep309Fragor.png|Aizen uses Fragor in combat. Ep309Ultrafragor.png|Aizen prepares to kill Ichigo with Ultrafragor. 309Ichigo destroys.png|Ichigo breaks through the circle. Ep309SaigoNoGetsugaTenshō1.png|Ichigo activates Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō. 309Aizen lies.png|Aizen lies on the ground. Aizen After Mugetsu.jpg|Aizen after surviving Ichigo's Mugetsu attack. Aizen Powerless.jpg|Aizen loses his new powers. Ep309UraharaExplainsSeal.png|Urahara explains his Seal to Aizen. Ep309UraharaWatchesAizenSeal.png|Urahara watches as Aizen is sealed. 309Aizen is sealed.png|Aizen is sealed by Urahara. Aizen bondage picture 1.png|Aizen is bound during his sentencing by the Central 46. Aizen bondage picture 2.png Anime Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 15 Cover.png|Aizen on the cover of DVD volume 15. Bleach Vol. 52 Cover.png|Aizen on the cover of DVD volume 52. Bleach Vol. 75 Cover.png|Aizen on the cover of DVD volume 75. Music Covers Bleach Beat Collection S3V3.png|Aizen on the cover of the third volume of the third Bleach Beat Collection session. Bleach B Station S4V4.png|Aizen, Ichigo, Ōmaeda, and Ikkaku on the cover of the fourth volume of the fourth Bleach B Station session. Aizen Manga Images Everything But the Rain arc 529Aizen tells.png|Aizen tells Gin and Tōsen everything will go according to plan. Soul Society arc 100Cover.png|Aizen on the cover of Chapter 100. 171Aizen releases.png|Aizen revealing his Zanpakutō's powers. 171SentanHakuja2.png|Aizen and Gin escape from Unohana using Sentan Hakuja. 172Cover.png|Aizen on the cover of Chapter 172. 175Cover.png|Aizen, Ichigo, and Renji on the cover of Chapter 175. 177Cover.png|Aizen, Rukia, and Byakuya on the cover of Chapter 177. Arrancar arc 198Cover.png|Aizen on the cover of Chapter 198. Hueco Mundo arc 245Cover.png|Aizen and the fellow Espada on the cover of Chapter 245. 247Cover.png|Aizen, Gin, Tōsen, and the Las Noches invaders on the cover of Chapter 247. 314Cover.png|Aizen, Tōsen, and Gin on the cover of Chapter 314. Fake Karakura Town arc 316Cover.png|Aizen, Gin, Tōsen, their Arrancar soldiers, and the Gotei 13 on the cover of Chapter 316. 407Cover.png|Aizen and Gin on the cover of Chapter 407. 413Cover.png|Aizen, Gin, Rangiku, Tatsuki, Keigo, Chizuru, and Mizuiro on the cover of Chapter 413. 416Cover.png|Aizen and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 416. 417Cover.png|Aizen, Ichigo, Keigo, Don Kanonji, Tatsuki, Rangiku, and Gin on the cover of Chapter 417. 418Cover.png|Aizen on the cover of Chapter 418. 419Cover.png|Aizen and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 419. 423Cover.png|Aizen, Yamamoto, Shunsui, Byakuya, and Kenpachi on the cover of Chapter 423. 315Aizen arrives.png|Aizen enters the fake Karakura Town. 316Aizen, Gin, and Tosen emerge.png|Aizen, Gin, and Tōsen emerge from the Garganta. 364Aizen, Tosen, and Gin emerge.png|Aizen, Gin, and Tōsen emerge from the smoke and fumes. 366Shinji appears.png|Aizen confronted by Shinji Hirako. 375Starrk and Lilynette meet.png|Aizen meets Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck. 375Aizen slashes.png|Aizen attacks Harribel. 376Cover.png|Aizen and the Shinigami allied against him on the cover of Chapter 376. 383Cover.png|Aizen and Shinji on the cover of Chapter 383. 387Aizen is cut.png|Aizen cut by Shinji. 387Ichigo bursts.png|Aizen being attacked from behind by Ichigo. 388MillónEscudo.png|Ichigo tries to attack Aizen but he blocks the attack with Millón Escudo. 388Aizen touches.png|Aizen taunting Ichigo about how great his powers are. 389El Escudo.png|Aizen's shield protects him from Shunsui's blade. 390Aizen is attacked.png|Aizen is attacked by Komamura's Bankai and Love's Shikai. 390Aizen slashes.png|Aizen defeats Komamura's Bankai. 390Aizen cuts down.png|Aizen defeating Komamura. 392Aizen defeats.png|Aizen defeating the rest of the captain-level combatants. 393Hitsugaya is wounded.png|Aizen defeating Hitsugaya. 393Yamamoto grabs.png|Aizen trapped by Yamamoto. 395Ichigo leaps.png|Aizen being attacked from above by Ichigo. 396Aizen is wounded.png|Aizen injured while fighting Ichigo. 396Aizen reveals.png|Aizen showing he has implanted the Hōgyoku into his chest. 397Cover.png|Aizen and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 397. 400Aizen reveals.png|Aizen reveals the Hōgyoku has begun to understand him. 401Jugeki Byakurai.png|Aizen being attacked from behind by Urahara. 402Gigai bursts.png|Aizen destroying a gigai of Urahara. Ch402Pg9Rikujōkōrō.png|Urahara uses Rikujōkōrō on Aizen. Ch402Pg10SajōSabaku2.png|Aizen is bound with Sajō Sabaku. Aizen's Reiatsu is sealed.PNG|Aizen succumbing to Urahara's seal. 403Cover.png|Aizen, Ichigo, and Isshin on the cover of Chapter 403. 403Aizen's Second Form.png|Aizen in his Chrysalis form after implanting the Hōgyoku in his body. 403Yoruichi drops.png|Aizen being attacked from above by Yoruichi. 404Cover.png|Aizen, Ichigo, Isshin, Urahara, and Yoruichi on the cover of Chapter 404. 405Urahara binds.png|Aizen entrapped by Urahara. 405Isshin attacks.png|Aizen hit at point blank range by Isshin Kurosaki's Getsuga Tenshō. 406Aizen and Gin depart.png|Aizen and Gin open a passageway to Soul Society. 406Aizen's Third Form.png|Aizen's new look 407Aizen destroys.png|Aizen destroying the Kōtotsu. 408Aizen and Gin arrive.png|Aizen and Gin arrive in the real Karakura Town. 409Aizen's Third Form.png|Aizen's new form after implanting the Hōgyoku in his body. 413Mizuiro fights.png|Mizuiro attacks Aizen with an improvised bomb. Kill, Kamishini no Yari.png|Ichimaru uses his Bankai against Aizen. ButterflyAizen.png|Aizen's third transformation. 415Aizen slashes.png|Aizen cuts down Ichimaru. 416Ichigo confronts.png|Aizen is confronted by Ichigo. Aizen teleport c418.png|Aizen appears behind Ichigo to test out his new powers. Ichigo blocks Aizen.png|Ichigo blocks Aizen's attack. Kurohitsugi - Full Power.png|Aizen uses a fully powered Kurohitsugi against Ichigo. Ichigo strikes Aizen.png|Ichigo strikes Aizen. AizenHollowLikeForm.png|Aizen's Hollow-like Forth Form. 419Fragor.png|Aizen uses Fragor against Ichigo. 419Ultrafragor.png|Aizen utilises Ultrafragor in combat against Ichigo. Aizen Seal.png|Aizen is sealed away by Urahara. Aizen awaits his sentence..png|Aizen awaits his sentence. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 617Aizen emerges.png|Aizen emerges through the darkness of his prison. 618Aizen's Reiatsu destroys.png|Aizen's Reiatsu destroys the soldiers fingers. 621Aizen arrives.png|Aizen's sudden arrival in the laboratory. 622Kurohitsugi.png|Aizen uses Kurohitsugi against the mysterious monsters. 623Aizen's Reiatsu surges.png|Aizen attempts to bring down the Soul King Palace using his Reiatsu. 623The Underbelly.png|Aizen is targeted by NaNaNa Najahkoop's The Underbelly. 682Aizen is freed.png|Aizen is freed from his restraints. 683Aizen attacks.png|Aizen attacks Yhwach. 683Goryutenmetsu.png|Aizen uses Hadō #99 Goryūtenmetsu. 684Aizen is attacked.png|Aizen is attacked by Yhwach as he revives. 686Aizen explains.png|Aizen reflects on Yhwach's death while imprisoned in Muken. Covers and Posters MangaVolume12Cover.png|Aizen on the cover of Volume 12. MangaVolume48Cover.png|Cover of Bleach volume 48 , God Is Dead. Databook BKBAizen's Battle Chart.png|Aizen's Battle Chart. MASKEDCaptains and Lieutenants.png|Aizen, Shinji, and the other captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13 during The Hollowfication Incident. Aizen Video Clips KanzenSaimin.gif|'Kanzen Saimin'. Kyoka Suigetsu1x.gif|Aizen Shikai ability. HōgyokuArrancarification.gif|Wonderweiss is created by Aizen using the Hōgyoku. Kurohitsugi.gif|Aizen performing Hadō #90. Ultrafragor.gif|Aizen uses Ultrafragor. Fragor.gif |Aizen uses Fragor. AizenTeleporting.gif|Aizen teleports. Dankū212.gif|Aizen uses Dankū. Aizen Video Game Images SRAizen's second form.png|Aizen's second Hōgyoku-altered form. SRAizen and Gin depart.png|Aizen and Gin depart for Soul Society. Category:Images